nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy Titans
The Galaxy Titans are a magical girl OC group created by Sarah West. Description Personalities Kate Kate is an independent, headstrong and determined girl with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her energetic and fun-loving personality might assist her disobedient nature, as well as her impulsivity. She doesn't think before she leaps, thinking only with her heart. Once her mind is made up, there's no stopping her. All she wants is to live an exciting, interesting life, where she feels she belongs. She doesn't like when her opinion is not heard. She is bubbly and protective of her friends, always doing what she enjoys, despite what others think. Lucy Lucy is intelligent, passionate, and caring. She is warm and polite to everyone she meets, even if they might not deserve it, although she is never afraid to stand up for what's right. She always has ideas of her own and isn't afraid to speak the truth. She can also be a bit stubborn at times. She loves to explore what she doesn't know and make the best of any situation. She wants to live a free life and be there for the ones that she loves. She dislikes manipulation and people who believe they're entitled to anything they want. She is opinionated, patient, and understanding and sacrifices her own happiness for the ones she loves. Magnolia Magnolia is extremely kind and talented. Although she can be shy, she is also brave and adapts quickly to new and tricky situations. When she is afraid of something, she pushes through courageously and shows true emotional strength. In a partner, she looks for someone who is as passionate and loyal as she is for them. She is attracted to confidence, strength and love to feel protected. People are naturally drawn to Magnolia’s understanding and accepting nature. She is very caring, clever and tries her best to believe in herself. Abbie Abbie is spunky, rebellious and helpful. Her temper and mischievousness sometimes get her into some trouble. She is creative and has many talents, which her curiosity lends a hand to. All she wants is some great adventures with a good friend by her side. She dislikes people disrupting her friendships. It’s also hard for her to abide by rules, as she doesn’t like being told what to do. She can get jealous when she isn't being paid attention to by her friends, but she always has their best interest at heart and looks out for them, no matter what. Kami Kami is incredibly independent, strong, and confident in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. The confidence she has in her abilities lead her to be very independent. She is clever and strong-willed, knowing what she wants and going after it in any way she can. However, she can be quite rash in her actions. Her intuition allows her to be competent and see the truth in the world. She won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. Aside from this, she is extremely compassionate and caring. She doesn't always obey the rules because she finds them unreasonable. She wants to have a free life where she can make her own choices, because she doesn't like having decisions being made for her, because she's smart enough to know what she wants. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. She is completely honest with her friends and doesn't like seeing others be mistreated because she has a heart of gold. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-12-10 at 7.02.04 PM.png|The girls in their school uniforms Category:Original Characters Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Magical Girl Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sarah West's OCs